Talking to Jesus
by powerrangersfangirl22
Summary: Katy Smith is abused and needs a Savior. When she learns of Jesus, she talks to Him. Though there are bumps in the road. Satan is trying to take Katy away. Will he succeed or will Jesus save her? First person point of view.
1. Chapter 1: Need

Talking to Jesus

Chapter 1: Need

**Hi! I know I don't usually write stories like this. I hope you like this story though. This story is fiction. So it never happened at least to me, but Jesus is real and so is God and the Holy Spirit. If there is a Katy Smith, I am sorry. I just made that name up. ENJOY!**

My name is K aty Smith. My dad is abusive and my mom is always drunk. I do believe that there is a god but he doesn't care. Reasons why are:

I'm hated.

I'm bullied.

I'm starving.

I'm hurting.

No one loves me.

I need love. I need healing. I need a new home. I need a savior.

**Line Break**

There are some new people at my school. They are handing out "Bibles". _What are these? _They are talking of a Savior, a Messiah.

"That is just a bunch of fairytales!" someone shouted

"No!" one of the men shouted.

When everyone left for class, I stayed behind. The men looked at me hopefully. I was going to say I wanted to know more but I saw Jessica Wilberson laugh at me. So I ran away. I don't need another reason to be picked on. The men kept preaching but with less enthusiasm.

By the end of the day, I couldn't stand it any longer. In front of everyone, I asked," Can I have one of those?" I pointed to the book in their hands. One of them had more than the others.

"Of course," the man holding the books said," This is the Holy Word of God or otherwise known as the Bible."

"Who is Jesus?" I asked.

"He is the Son of God and Man. He was born a virgin birth," said another man.

"That's impossible!" I cried.

"Nothing is impossible for God," the first man said. I smiled at them. They smiled back. I felt happier than ever before.

"You can't possibly believe those idiots," Jessica said. The men were hurt so I stuck up for them.

"Actually, I do and they are not idiots. Leave them alone," I said.

"Why should I, freak?" asked Jessica, getting in my face," Why should I take orders from an abused freak?" That stung, but I held my ground.

"Mess with me all you want, but not them," I said. Jessica smirked and took my Bible.

"This is the oh-so Holy Bible!" she said and she threw it into the trash can.

"Hey!" I shouted. The football team pushed me into the lockers. Two boys pinned me to the lockers. The others punched and gave me a blackeye. It hurt! I screamed every time a fist or foot hit me. The men saved me. They broke through the crowd. They took me away and cleaned my cuts.

"You didn't have to stand up for us," said one of the men," but thank you."

"No problem," I said.

"My name is Jacob. That's Jacen, Joe, Kacey, Kaylie, Max, and Cindy," said Jacob, pointing to the people as he introduced them.

"I'm Katy," I said. They shook my hand.

"You need something," noted Jacen.

"I need a savior," I said.

"Then you came to the right people. Jesus is the only Savior there is. You will be hurt here, but Jesus will take the hits and the pain with you. Without Him, you cannot get to Heaven," said Joe.

"How do I talk to Jesus?" I asked.

"You say 'Dear God' and then talk to Him. Say Amen when you are done. He will answer to your heart," said Kacey. I nodded. They took me home and gave me a new Bible.

**Hope you like this story! Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2: My First Prayer

Chapter 2: My First Prayer

I came home late. _Oh well,_ I thought. I didn't tell them how bad my father was so they didn't worry about me.

My dad grabbed me and then threw me into the wall. I saw black spots, but I shook my head. My dad then threw me to the ground and kicked my face repeatedly. He drew a knife and made cuts on my arms. He beat my head against the ground, but not hard enough to kill me.

I prayed to God a prayer something like this:

_Dear God,_

_ I don't know you yet, but please help me! This hurts! I need you! God, please help me, please!_

_ Amen._

Then I went unconscious. It was blissful and peaceful. Then everything changed. I saw a tree and a man sitting underneath it. There was field surrounding the tree and the man. I stood on a dirt road. The man wore a white robe and a purple sash. He had brown sandals on. He had long, wavy brown hair. He had a mustache that connects to his beard. He had kind eyes. His hands had holes in them as did his feet. There was a gash in his side. If he was hurting, he didn't let it show.

He noticed me and smiled. He waved me over. I was scared. He noticed and hurt flashed across his face.

"Come here, child," said the man," There is no need to fear. No one can hurt you now." His voice was soothing. I walked towards him.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Jesus," answered the man.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"I died for you and all people who believe in me," said Jesus.

I hugged Him and said," I'm sorry."

He chuckled and said," What for, child? You have done nothing to be sorry for."

"But you had to die for my sins! I know I sinned, but I can't stop," I said.

"I chose the cross, the nails, the pain, and everything. I chose it all so I can be in Heaven with you," said Jesus with so much love. I hugged Him.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I love you," said Jesus," and I am so glad you have come back to me." He held me close. I snuggled close to Him. I didn't want to Him to let me go and He didn't.

"Don't leave me," I said.

"I won't," said Jesus," and neither will my Father."

Two new men appeared. I whimpered and tried to hide in Jesus' arms. He held me, but looked down at me hurt.

"I told you nothing could hurt you now yet you are afraid," said Jesus," You have nothing to fear. This is my Father."

"Sorry," I said," Who is the other?"

"The Holy Spirit," said God the Father.

There was an evil laugh. Jesus tightened His hold on me. God and the Holy Spirit stepped in front of me. There was a dark shadow. It had horns and a spiked tail. Whatever it was, it was scary.

"Satan," Jesus growled.

"Come, little one, I will give you more than they can," Satan said. I almost believed him. Almost.

"No, Katy, don't listen to him. He's lying," said Jesus, but Satan muted Him.

"See, I'm more powerful, I can give you more," said Satan. I looked at Jesus. His eyes begged me to stay; so I did.

"Fine! Stay with your precious Savior! But know this, Jesus, I will get your precious child. She will strike you down! She will disown you like Peter. The only difference you won't hear her cries and when you talk to her again, she will hate you. I will get your child. Mark my words, I will turn against you," said Satan.

"You talk way too much," I said. Satan stroked at me, but Jesus took the hit for me.

"You won't be able to protect her for long. I will torture her before you and you will not be able to do anything about it," said Satan, and he disappeared. I put my face into His shoulders and started sobbing. He rubbed soothing circles into my back.

"I will not let him hurt you," said Jesus," You have the protection of the Father, of me, and of the Holy Spirit." He let me go. I got scared and started crying. I thought He was letting me go forever and never returning.

He brought me back into His arms. He held me there. He rubbed more soothing circles into my back. I calmed down. He let me go. I sent a fearful look. A few tears rolled down my face. He wiped them away.

"I am not leaving you," said Jesus. The scene disappeared. I awoke in my living room. I was scared. _I am still here, baby girl_, Jesus said in my mind. I smiled.


End file.
